


After All

by whitherwaywill



Series: one chapter wonders [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rose is on her period and scorpius is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill
Summary: Rose is having a bad morning, but one sweet gesture can turn all of that around.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: one chapter wonders [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	After All

Any morning Rose woke before her alarm was a bad morning.

It was early enough that only the birds were up, and the room was swamped in grey light. She flipped over, ignoring the twist in her pelvis, fumbling for her wand.

" _Tempus,"_ she hissed. _5:14 am._

As she watched, the numbers shifted to _5:15 am._ Rose muffled a groan in her pillow.

There were only a few reasons she would wake up this early. She didn't have any exams in the next week, let alone that day. Which meant…

There was an ominous stickiness in her pants.

Groaning, Rose rolled out of bed. She was up now; might as well start her day.

By the time the doors to the Great Hall opened, Rose had been up for three hours, and she was starving. She didn't realize that she had forgotten her pain potion to ward against cramps, until it was too late. If she didn't want to be late to her first class, she wouldn't have time to nip back to her dorm and grab it. Standing up and slinging her book bag over her shoulder, she prayed that the cramps would hold off as long as possible before descending upon her.

A spasm in her stomach came almost immediately.

Her shoulders hunched, and she berated herself for being so focused on food she forgot the _one_ thing that would keep her from having to endure cramps all morning.

"Oi, Weasley," a voice shouted from the Slytherin table, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" Rose glared.

Scorpius Malfoy jerked back. "Uh - was just saying hi," he said, and she could tell that he hadn't _just_ meant to say hi.

"Hi," Rose snapped. "Was that all? Or can I get to class?"

"Rose, what the hell?" Oh, _great_. Albus materialized at Scorpius' shoulder – why was she surprised? Those two were practically joined at the hip. "Excuse my cousin, Scorp. She's not usually…" He made a strange hand gesture. "Seriously, Rose, what gives?"

"Sorry," Rose sighed. She could practically _feel_ cramps coming on. "I woke up too early this morning, and I got my peri…" she coughed. "Er. That is…"

"Oh," Albus looked comically lost, the fact that he had absolutely no idea how to react written all over his face. Scorpius' thoughts, on the other hand, were carefully concealed behind a carefully curated pureblood mask.

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "I'll see you later, Al. Malfoy."

First period was hell. Transfiguration wasn't Rose's best subject on a good day, and on a bad day… the less said, the better. As she exited the classroom, she wondered if she should feel bad for making a Hufflepuff cry, but the muscles contracting in her gut quickly distracted her.

History of Magic was her next class, and Rose wanted to throw a temper tantrum at the _thought_. The school _still_ hadn't replaced Binns, though she knew her mother had been stubbornly petitioning for his removal.

Worse, it was a class Ravenclaws shared with Slytherins.

Her feet unconsciously turned away from her class. Rose thought about turning around, but…

Her stomach clenched.

It wasn't like she would be missing anything. The class was basically Binns droning on about subjects that were amply covered in the textbook. She could always get the notes from one of her housemates later on, if she needed.

Her mum would forgive her for skipping class just this once.

She couldn't think beyond a pain potion, and maybe curling up into a ball in her bed. The halls blurred into each other as she made her way towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Merlin damn it, Rose," she muttered to herself. "Mum survived the Cruciatus, you can handle some stupid cramps."

Then a particularly nasty cramp stabbed her in the gut. She inhaled sharply. Every single part of her wanted to lean against the wall, to sit down right where she was and wait out the cramps.

She forced herself to keep walking. Turning the corner, she ran smack into someone else, and fell back on her arse. Her book bag spewed her textbooks and papers and quills all over the hall.

Rose swore, falling the rest of the way to the floor. It was a decently abandoned hall, she thought. She could probably get away for just laying here for the foreseeable future.

"Sorry, Weasley," a familiar posh voice said.

_Scorpius._

Damn. This was the second time he would be seeing her at her worst today.

"It's all right, Malfoy," Rose said, not moving. "I think I'll stay here for a bit."

He sighed, squatting next to her. His hand appeared in her line of sight, holding a familiar red potion.

"Pain potion, Weasley," he said. "I thought – you implied you had gotten your monthlies…"

Rose sat up. "Thank you, Scorpius," she said, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

He set the pain potion on an elaborately wrapped package - one that appeared to be chocolates. "Those are for you too."

"I…" Rose was at a loss for words. "Thank you."

Scorpius ducked his head, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. Um. I'll see you in History of Magic?"

"Sure."

He nodded awkwardly, backing away before quickly turning at the end of the hallway and disappearing.

Rose stared at the spot she had last seen him for far too long, head cocked to the side. She was bemused and flabbergasted.

She had taken Scorpius' head off that morning for saying hello, and this was how he responded.

The chocolate box _looked_ expensive. Rose felt a shivery, giggly feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time – not since Owen Wood had taken her for a ride on his not-metaphorical broom.

Downing the pain potion, she tucked the chocolates into her bag carefully.

Maybe she _could_ handle History of Magic with the Slytherins after all.


End file.
